Christmas wish
by Henia1977
Summary: Neela receives a Christmas present from someone special.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas wish  
Author: henia1977  
Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended. May contain season 14 spoilers.

Summary: Neela receives a Christmas present from someone special.

"Okay, Neela here we are."

"Thank you Abby, but I could have stay at my place."

"Are you kidding, you need to have someone to help you, you were touch and go for a while Neela."

"I did not realize how bad I was."

"You were really in bad place, Neela."

"Thanks for being there Abby."

"No problem, I called everyone I could think of. Your parents came down two days later. I was sorry to see them leave yesterday."

"Yeah, I told them I was going to stay with you so they were at ease."

"I had a talk with them and reassured them I would help you. They said if I needed anything to call them right away."

"They can be a pain sometimes but they are great when they want to be."

"Strange thing is I tried to call Ray to tell him what had happened but, I never got a call back. His voice mail was full so I could not leave a message. I wonder what is up with him; he disappears and then takes time off without even saying anything. I would think out of all people he would like to have known about your injuries. I thought he would have been the first person there.'

Neela, just furrowed when Abby started talking about Ray. Abby noticed Neela's silence.

"Neela, I'm sorry that Ray was not there for you."

"No, Abby don't be I am sure he has other things to worry about."

"Other things, Neela I thought you two were close. He can be so flaky sometimes."

"No, Abby I am sure he is busy."

"Neela, do you know something I don't know."

"I don't know what you are talking about Abby."

"Neela do you know where Ray is?"

Silence was the only thing in the room.

"Neela"

"Fine, Abby Ray was in an accident."

"What?"

"Please don't ask me anyone. He asked me not to tell anyone."

"When did you speak to him?"

"The day of my accident, I went to see him in the hospital. He was in the room and he was…"

Tears came down Neela's eyes. Abby, could see the pain in Neela's eyes.

"Neela honey please don't cry."

"Abby, there he was in a cold hospital room in a wheelchair and when he turned around he, he had no legs."

"WHAT?" yelled Abby "No Neela you are kidding me right?"

"No Abby both his legs where amputated, and it was all my fault."

"Wait a minute, what happened? and what do you mean it was your fault?"

Neela had told Abby about what was going on between her and Ray and Gates. She told her about the kiss and the confrontation at her wedding. Abby was taken back about everything that was going on in her friend's life.

"Oh god Neela I wish I would have known sooner."

"Abby you had your life to handle, a new baby, Luka and Ames, marriage. I could not burden you with all of my mellow drama."

"No Neela you should have told me. But I am so sorry. Now why do you blame yourself?"

"Well I didn't have to take so long to tell Ray my feelings for him, and I should have broken up with Tony sonner. Ray would have not gotten drunk and walked out into the street and gotten hit."

"Neela, you can not blame yourself for Ray not being patient, and getting drunk at the wedding."

"But Abby"

"But nothing Neela, where is Ray now?"

"He is in Louisiana with his mother."

"Why didn't anyone tell us? Who else knew?"

"Katy."

"She never said anything. I wonder if she told Ray."

"I hope she didn't."

"Why?"

"He has enough to deal with."

"Neela, I think he would like to know."

"Abby, I will contact Ray but I don't want him to worry about me okay."

"Okay, Neela but I think you are making a mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Ray you are doing the damn thing, look at you pretty soon you will be walking without the cane."

"Yeah, it's been hell these past 7 months."

"Yeah, you are the fastest client I have had. It was rough the first 2 months but, it was like one day you came in here and your whole demeanor changed. I always wanted to know what that was about."

"I kind of spoke to someone and they gave some important information that made me want to get better."

"Well who ever that was tell them I said thanks. Alright man you are done for today now go home and get some rest. Do you want the chair?"

"Nah, I'll walk it today."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Ray made his way to the lobby and flagged down a cab. Usually his mother would pick him up from his therapy, but today he did not even bother calling her. He got a cab and asked him to take him to the Bluebonnet Swamp Nature Center. A beautiful conservation park that Ray would go just to clear his mind. He sat on one of the benches just reflecting on the past 3 years of his life. He would think about her and all they went through together. He would also think of everything that has happened to her since he was gone. He can understand the pain and suffering she must have endured. He just wished he was able to be there for her. He just wished they were there for each other.

Ray finally made it back home and his mother just wondered where her son had gone to.

"Ray is everything okay I was worried about you."

"I'm fine mom. Mom do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"Well since you are home I wanted to spend it with you. Why?"

"Nah, just asking."

After dinner Ray went back to his room. He sat there thinking about her again. He went online and started to search for something for his mom for Christmas. While online he decided to do something even better.

Back at county it was an exhausting day for Neela, She has been back to work about 3 months now and she still was having a hard time adjusting. She was good on her surgerical residency but, things seemed so different. She felt lost and unemotional. Her work performance was still in tact but, socially and emotionally she was drained.

"Hey mayday, how are you today?"

"Tony don't call me that anymore, please and I am doing just fine."

"I'm sorry Neela, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"No, Tony there is not." '_Just bring me back my heart._' She thought to herself.

"Okay so I guess I see ya later."

"Sure Tony."

Tony could see how Neela has changed so much her energy was gone. He often wondered if the accident was the cause or Barnett leaving is what is causing her to be this way.

Neela was about to go and home when Frank called her to the admit desk.

"Rasgostra, you have a package that just came in for you"

"Who is it from?"

"Do I look like UPS to you, I don't know."

Neela was too tired to argue with Frank so she snatched her package and made her way out the ambulance bay. She took a look at the return address and stop dead on her tracks.

"Ray!"


	3. Chapter 3

Neela was in shock to see his mother's address on the small package. She wanted to open it right then and there but knew she needed to be home first to do it. She glazed at it on the L train until she reached her stop. She ran upstairs excited she forgot that running could cause her to experience a shooting pain up her leg. She dropped her things on the floor and sat down on the couch. She hesitated to open the box but, she knew she had too.

'God what could Ray have sent in this little box.' She thought to herself. She ripped open the box and inside she found a little note for her.

_**Dear Neela, **_

_**I hope you are doing well, I am sorry I haven't responded to your emails or your calls, I wasn't ready to reopen my heart to you just yet. I am sending you a little something I thought belonged to you. I hope you like it; I will talk to you over the holidays.**_

_**Love **_

_**Ray**_

Neela's heart was skipping a beat as she read his note to her. She unwrapped the tissue paper that the present was in when she finished she revealed the black tee shirt that she used to sleep in. It was the most comfortable thing she could wear to sleep, and when she wore it made her feel secure.

"Oh my god, he gave me his favorite shirt."

Neela quickly, went to take a shower so she could wear his shirt one more time. After Neela finished in the shower, she quickly called her parents to wish them happy holidays. It was Christmas already in London and she knew they would probably be up opening presents by now. When Neela finished talking to everyone, she looked over at the gift she had brought Ray, but was too scared to send it to him.

Flashback

"_Excuse me is that the Clash album?"_

"_Yep, this is their 1979 album London Calling. This album is a classic."_

"_Um how much is it?"_

"_It $20 bucks."_

"_Can I get it please?"_

"_You like the Clash?"_

"_No not really, but an old friend of mine loves them I thought it would be a good present."_

End of Flashback.

Neela was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, feeling so secure that she had a piece of Ray with her when heard her phone ring.

_Ring…Ring_

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Lucien, is everything okay?"_

"_Hi Neela listen I noticed that you look like you have been on another planet lately and I wanted to do something special for you."_

"_Lucien really you don't I'll be just fine."_

"_No, No, I want to give you the rest of the week off. Return back after the New Year. Trust me it is okay. You will be paid. So relax and enjoy your holidays. Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas Lucien. Thank you again."_

Neela really did not want to have the time off, but she did realize returning back to the hospital and not seeing him there was driving her mad. She did not have anywhere to go. Abby went to Croatia today to be with Luka; Greg was going to Bettina's parent's house for Christmas. Sam and Alex were sending the holiday together, and Morris and Hope where going Christmas caroling, so I guess I'll be alone tomorrow. Neela hoped he would call tomorrow it would be the perfect present. Neela was so into her taught that she almost did not notice someone knocking on her door.

"I'm coming, hold on. Who could this be at this time?"

Neela got up and went to the door, the knock became louder and louder. She rushed to open it when she looked up there he was standing in front of her, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh my god Ray."

"Merry Christmas Neela."


	4. Chapter 4

Neela just stood there speechless she could not believe the image that was in front of her Ray Barnett. She looks straight into his beautiful green eyes and was mesmerized. All the emotions Neela had lost was all coming back to her.

"Ray, what are you doing he..."

Before Neela could finish her question, Ray grabbed her waist gently with one arm and kissed her passionately on the lips. Electricity rushed through both of them. Ray didn't want to start their first encounter since the hospital with awkwardness; he felt they had enough time apart to evaluate their feelings for each other. He had never stopped loving her and with his bold move he was hoping she would have the same feelings. Neela could not believe what was happening but her only reaction was to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him harder. They briefly separated to breathe. Ray saw how beautiful she looked her hair was still wet and she had on his shirt. The shirt he longed to see her in.

"So, can I come in?"

Neela was still in shock, she could not stop looking into his eyes.

"Neela, earth to Neela."

"Oh, Um, sorry, yes come in."

"Thanks I need to sit down these things are killing me."

Neela had briefly forgotten about what had happened to Ray, she quickly snapped back to reality and remembered and this started to cause her great sadness. Ray noticed her expression change.

"Neela, Stop."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop doing what you are doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I see in your face it just hit you that I have prosthetics right, I know you have been blaming yourself for this."

"Ray, I'm so sorry. I can't help not blame myself. I should have stop being so indecisive and dealt with everything sooner."

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda, it is not your fault I lost my legs. I should have gone home that night. I decided to get more drunk and walked out into the street like a complete asshole. I just could not stop thinking about you and Gates together."

"But, Ray I broke up with him that night."

"I know, but we can talk about that later, right now I want to sit here and hold you in my arms if you still want me."

"Ray since you left I have been a wreck, I can't walk around the ER and not see you there. It is driving me mad."

"I'm sorry I left too especially after what happened to you."

"How did you find out?"

"Well, let's just say a little mean bird called me and told me everything."

"Abby, I'm going to kill her."

"Neela I am glad she told me it helped me to get stronger. I had a reason to get better I had to see you and to take care of you."

"Take care of me?"

"Yeah, I know I'm not that well off myself but I taught we could take care of each other."

Neela lend over and hugged Ray, he kissed her on the neck and ear. He could not help it he wanted to touch her, smell her, hold her and kiss her. Neela was weak in the knees when he kissed her.

"Neela had separated from Ray; she was feeling a little hot in the apartment. Ray was feeling the same.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, do you have soda?"

"Soda?"

"Yeah alcohol is the last thing on my mind these days." As he looked down at his legs.

"Oh right sorry."

"Neela stop saying sorry."

"Okay I'm sorry."

"You see you did it again."

"Ray you are stressing me out right now."

Ray let out a laugh.

"That's why I am here for to turn your life completely upside down."

"Piss off you."

Ray and Neela sent most of the night talking about good times; they really did not bring up the topics about what had happened to them. They felt they both knew they have been to hell and back so bring it up on Christmas Eve would be too painful. They laughed and teased each other for hours by the time they looked up the sun were coming up and it was Christmas.

"Oh shit the sun is coming up, what time is it?"

"I don't know but I don't care I have the rest of the week off."

"I know."

"How? I never told you."

"Well Abby knew I was coming down so I asked her if there was a way she could convince Dubenko to give you some time off."

"Ray, you did all of that for me?"

"Yeah, I want to know if you can come with me to Baton Rouge, for the rest of the week."

"What, are you kidding me?"

"Neela I wanted to come here and see you but I feel bad leaving my mom alone."

"Ray yes I will go back with you."

"Yes, good shit, I have a ticket for you for today."

"Today?"

"Yes the flight leaves at 3pm."

"Okay I'll go pack."

"Perfect once you are finished we head to my hotel room I have to pick up my stuff."

Ray was waiting for Neela in the living room when her cell phone rang. Neela heard her phone and asked Ray to answer it. When Ray looked on the caller Id he saw his name. Ray took a deep breathe and answered.

"Hello" Ray said with a forceful tone.

"Hello, is Neela there?"

"Yes she is she's getting dressed. Gates"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Ray"

The phone went silent.

"Barnett, what the hell are you doing with Neela's phone?"

"Even though it is none of you business, She asked me too pick it up."

"So, you are back."

"Yes I am but, I'm going back, and Neela is coming with me."

"She is doing what?"

"You heard me."

At that moment Neela walked in and noticed Ray was having a heated argument with whoever was on the receiver.

"Ray, who is it?"

He never answered her but by the look in his face she could see who it was.

"Ray give me the phone."

Ray just looked at her and handed her the phone. Ray's old jealous nature was creeping back up.

"Tony what do you want?"

"Merry Christmas to you to Neela."

"Merry Christmas Tony, now what do you want? I am busy."

"Why are you still harping on Barnett, he can not taking care of you Neela?"

"Shut up Tony I am with Ray now and I am going to Louisiana with him for the week so please don't call me anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Neela hung up the phone, and turned and saw a look of anger and pain in Ray's eyes.

"Ray what is the matter?"  
"When is he ever going to stop being in your life Neela?" Ray said in a harsh tone.

"Ray didn't you hear me just now I told him never to call me again."

"Yeah, but you have to work with him and see him everyday."

"Ray, it is my job I have to see him but it does not mean I have to be with him. I am with you and that's all that matters."

"Neela, unfortunately it does matter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Neela I don't think I am coming back to Chicago again."

"But, you said you wanted to be with me how are we suppose to do that if you don't live here."

"I was hoping you could move down to Baton Rouge with me. I am not expecting you to do it right away, I know you have to see the place to say if you like it or not but that is another reason I want you to go now."

"Ray Barnett how can you even think I would leave my residency to go to Louisiana?"

"Neela it was only a taught, I not pressuring you but at least we don't have to worry about Gates anymore."

"And what about Katey?"

"What about Katey?"

"From what I heard she goes down there frequently to visit you, are we going to still have her hovering over our heads for the rest of our lives?"

"Neela, Katey knows I love you."

"Oh does she really?'

"Yes."

"so why did I hear her tell one of the nurses one day that she cares so much for you and can see herself with you."

"Neela I don't know what she is thinking but I do not want Katey, grant it she has been there for me but I love you and only you."

"So does she know you were coming here?"

There was a moment of silence before Neela asked array the question again.

"Does she know you are here?"

"No, she does not and why should she know?"

"Well since you two seem to be friends I figured she could have helped you pull off this scheme."

"Scheme, you think me coming here was a scheme."

"Well, you are trying to trick me into going to Louisiana with you now, so I can leave my life here."

Now Ray was really angry.

"The last time I checked you did not have a life."

Neela just looked at Ray; she was hurt by his last comment.

"Neela I am sorry, I did not mean that."

"You know what Ray maybe this was a mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe we are not meant to do this right now."

"Neela you must be kidding me. Right"

"No I am not maybe you should just go."

"Neela I am not leaving here without you."

"Well I need time to think. Alone."

"Fuck Neela it has been 7 months, 7 months since this has happened to us I think we both have had enough time to think."

"Ray, I think it is for the best that you go now."

"You know what Neela I will I am tired of this I keep falling for the same bullshit with you; I can't do this any more. If that is what you want fine, go think, pray, meditate whatever you do to make you feel better. But I can not do this with you anymore. 3 years is long enough. Goodbye"

Ray got up and walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ray reached his hotel room he was as angry as he ever has been. He was so mad at Neela for doing this again. He could not go through these emotions again. He was sitting on the bed when his phone rang. He was hoping it was Neela but, when he looked it his phone he saw it was the last person he needed to speak to.

"Hello"

"Merry Christmas Ray."

"Merry Christmas Katey, how are you?"

"I'm Fine but why didn't you tell me you where in Chicago."

"I'm sorry I came to see Neela, but I am leaving today."

"Oh god Ray not again"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Neela again. For how long are you going to keep pining for her?"

"Katey don't start, I already told you I love Neela and I want to be with her."

"Okay, okay Ray I understand don't get all up tight. So why are you leaving today?"

"To make a long story short I don't want mom alone for Christmas, I only came to visit."

Ray did not want to tell Katey about what had happened with Neela.

"Listen what time is your flight?"

"At 3pm Why?"

"Well, why don't I just meet you at the airport and we can have lunch before you go."

"Alright, I will meet you there. Bye."

After ray had left the apartment the only thing Neela could do is start to cry uncontrollably.

"What have I done again? Why can't I commit to Ray with my whole heart? I am so pathetic."

Neela started to think about all that Ray said to her.

"_You know what Neela I will I am tired of this I keep falling for the same bullshit with you; I can't do this any more. If that is what you want fine, go think, pray, meditate whatever you do to make you feel better. But I can not do this with you anymore. 3 years is long enough. Goodbye"_

It would play over and over like a bad record. Neela started to realize I love this man and I am not going to that place I was in so long ago. Neela decided to get ready get her things and head straight to that airport.

"Hey Ray baby."  
"Hey Katey."

Katey hugged Ray and would not let go, he had to ease his way from her until she let go.

"Ray you look great, the last time I saw you was about 3 months ago."

"Yeah it was 3 months ago and I have one question to ask you."

"Yeah, what?"

"why didn't you tell me about Neela?"

"Neela, is this why I am here for to talk about her?"

"Katey stop the bullshit, you never told me she was in an accident."

"Ray, you had other more important things to deal with. You had to take care of yourself. You could not worry yourself about her drama. She brought it on herself. I personally think she deserved it."

"What? She deserved it. Are you crazy no one deserves going through something like that?"

"Oh I guess you forgot your own situation."

"Katey, I did this to myself, no one did this to me."

"It was Neela that did this, she is a selfish bitch."

"No, I think I know who the selfish bitch is now."

Neela had just arrived at the airport she had the ticket Ray had brought her. Ray left her ticket in the house probably to let her know that if she changed her mind the offer still stood. She check in her bags and headed over to the waiting arrive. When she was about to turn the corner she spotted Ray and Katey.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Neela thought. Neela got a little closer so she could hear their conversation. She did not want them to see her so she hid behind a pillar, just inches away. She was able to hear everything they said to each other.

"Ray you are so stupid, she never has done anything for you."

"No, Katey that is where you are wrong, the man I am today Neela, helped me be that. When I found out about her accident, it gave me the motivation to get better. She is the woman who has my heart. You are a friend and based on what you said I don't even want that, now I think you should leave."

"Fine Ray but you'll see one day I am the one who should be with you not her."

As soon as Katey finished her statement Neela appeared from behind the pillar.

"Thank you Katey for the vote of confidence I think Ray and I will be quite happy together."

Ray was in shock to see Neela standing there he was sure she couldn't come, but she did.

He had a big smirk on his face, and when Katey looked at him she knew then that her sick fascination about being with Ray was over. She had lost this war; she knew no matter what she did, what games she played Ray would never stopped loving Neela.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry, I decided to rewrite this chapter, and continue the story. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me. **_

"So what made you decide to come here?"

"I realized I was being a complete Jerk."

"You a jerk, no such thing as Neela being a jerk."

Ray said with humor and sarcastism in his voice.

"Oh shut up, you wanker."

"You know what, I am sorry for making you feel as if I was backing you up into a corner. I just want us to finally be together without all the extra drama that always seems to follow us."

"Well, if you promise not to keep your feelings from me, and tell me how you feel about everything at all times, I promise to do the same. And don't worry I won't marry anyone else in the spur of the moment."

"I think that's fair."

Ray and Neela had arrived at the airport in Baton Rouge. As soon as Neela stepped outside of the airport she instantly felt at peace. The air in Baton Rouge was different from the air in Chicago, it was crisp and clean. The people even seemed friendlier; Neela could not believe how peaceful it seemed here.

"Hey Neela I got a cab let's go."

"Okay"

Ray and Neela took the cab over to Ray's mother's house. It was a beautiful country home with a Pickett fence and a beautiful lawn, perfect for small children to run around on.

"Ray your mom's house is beautiful."

"Thanks, her and my dad got it when they got married. My grandmother gave it to them, and mom always said when I finally find the woman of my dreams I will eventually get the house."

"Oh really I hope you find her one day." Neela says jokingly

"Yeah, I think I know who she is."

"Really, who is she?"

"She is this little 4 ft tall british girl with a sarcastic disposition."

"Hey I not 4 ft tall you wanker, I might be short but I can still kick your ass."

"Okay, Okay your 4'2."

Neela smacked Ray on the arm. Ray could not hold his laughter as her could see Neela becoming frustrated about her height.

They entered the house, Neela was welcomed by a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room and an all the Christmas decorations you could think of. The house smelled like chestnuts and pine. Ray's mother finally came out of the kitchen to greet her son and Neela.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas, I'm so happy you are here Neela."

"Thank you so much Ms. Barnett. I am so happy to be here."

"Give me a minute guys I have the turkey in the oven, Ray take Neela to her room, it is all ready for her."

"Thank You Ms. Barnett."

"You are welcome sweetheart."

Ray took Neela to the back of the house and showed her the spare room. It was right next to Ray's room, the only thing separating it was the adjoining bathroom.

"So your room is right next door?"

"Yep, so don't get any ideas about seducing me while I'm asleep."

"I'll do my best to control myself Ray."

"But, if you do want to seduce me in the middle of the night my door is always open."

"Ray you are cockier now then ever."

"Well, you know I lost my legs not my sense of humor."

"Ray" Neela said with frown.

"Neela relax it is okay, don't start again okay."

"Okay I'm sorr…"

"Don't you say it?"

"No Problem, now can we go eat I am starving."

"Yeah I remember for 4'2, you can really eat.

"Ray I'm Not 4'2."

"Okay, Okay… shorty."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dinner was delicious Ms. Barnett; I haven't had a real Christmas Dinner in years."

"Yeah we are always working on Christmas."

"Well, some of us have except for that year you tricked me into working for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Miami."

Oh, well you got me back with that snowball."

"Yeah that wasn't enough."

Neela, Ray, and Ms Barnett sat around the table swapping stories and having a good time. Neela helped Ray's mother with the dishes and the clean up. Afterwards they went into the living room and Ms Barnett gave a Neela present. Neela was upset she did not get a chance to get Ms. Barnett a present.

"Ms. Barnett I am so sorry I did not get you anything. It was such short notice that…"

"Neela don't worry, you being here with us and seeing my son look the happiest he has been in a long time is present enough for me."

"Oh Ms. Barnett, thank you."

Ms. Barnett handed Neela a book, when Neela looked at the book she froze. It was a Jane Austen's book: Pride and Prejudice. Ray had told his mother that she was Neela's favorite author. Neela was over the moon. Even though Neela has read this book before she loved to read it over and over. The special thing about it was that it was an original copy. It was very difficult to find.

"Oh my god Ms. Barnett thank you so much, this is absolutely lovely."

"You are welcome Neela."

"This is an original copy how did you do get this?"

"I have a friend who is a collector of original works of literature he helped me out."

"That's real cool mom thanks."

"Oh anything for my future dau…"

Ray gave his mother a stern look, Ms Barnett realized what she was about to say. Luckily Neela was so focused on the book she did not hear her.

"Sorry did you say something Ms. Barnett?"

"Oh no dear."

Ray and his mother both let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom I have something for you."

"Thank you Ray"

Ray handed his mother an envelope, it was a plane ticket to Tahiti for the week.

"Oh my god Ray, this is wonderful."

"Well I figured you been helping me and taking care of me I figured you needed some R&R yourself. You leave tomorrow for one week."

"Ray Thank you. I love it. I think I'll go upstairs and start packing, you two enjoy yourselves."

Ray felt good seeing his mother happy, and seeing Neela happy too.

"Neela would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, Ray I love too."

They went and just walked around the neighborhood. Ray showed Neela where he used to play, and hangout.

"I had some good times up here. When I came back here I did not want to stay."

"Why Ray?"

"I felt I needed to be in Chicago, I wish though especially after what had happened to you."

"Ray you had to take care of you first."

"Yeah Neela but when Abby called me and told me what happened I was so upset. I know how it is to feel like you are about to die and imaging you going through that broke my heart."

"Ray, I guess it was just Karma."

"Karma, do honestly think that happened to you because what happened to me?"

"Sometimes I do."

"Neela you asked me to be patient, I wasn't. I lost my cool the night of Abby and Lukas wedding because I saw you on the terrace with Gates. And instead of me going to you an asking you what was going on I assumed you and him were getting back together. I was the fool I decided to drown myself in alcohol and pick a fight with the guy."

"Ray like you told me earlier, we can not keep doing this to ourselves we need to move forward."

"Yeah, you are right, Um listen let's start getting back it is getting late."

"Okay"

"One more question Neela."

"Sure"

"Would you come with me to my rehab tomorrow?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank You, now can I get kiss?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again sorry for the long delay.**

The next day Ray and Neela drove his mother to the airport for her trip to Tahiti.

"Okay Mom now you go and have a good time. Don't worry about anything."

"Oh Ray for the first time in months I feel so relieved that you will be okay."

"Don't worry Ms. Barnett I'll keep him out of trouble for you."

Ms. Barnett gave Neela a big smile and hug.

"Neela, you are a beautiful girl, my son is so lucky to have you in his life."

"No Ms Barnett I am the lucky one."

Ray just looked at Neela after her statement and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_Flight 276 for Tahiti boarding now on gate B5, all passengers please proceed to the gate._

"Okay guys that's me."

"Alright mom have a good time, and get some well deserved rest. And mom I love you."

"I love you very much Ray and thank you."

She gave Ray and Neela both a hug and off she went. Ray and Neela had arrived at the house about on hour later. Ray was happy that he finally had the house to himself. Even though he was grateful to his mom he really wanted to have his own space. For months he would remember before Neela moved in with him how he would have parties and girls at his place almost every night. Then Neela came alone and turned his once womanizing, party animal life around. All he ever wanted to do was send his quality time with her, watching movies and poker games. He was just disappointed that he never told her earlier that he cared for her. A freak accident gave him the courage to finally tell her his true feelings and when he did tell her it was with so much malice and pain that he never thought she would walking into his life again.

"Ray, what time do you go to your rehab session?"

"Well, I cancelled for today."

"Why?"

"I wanted us to spend the day together and relax a little."

"But Ray I don't want you to stop your daily routine because of me."

"Relax Neela I spoke to my therapist and he agreed to schedule me for tomorrow. Trust he understood."

"Okay, but tomorrow, no excuses."

"Yes Mom, I thought I sent her to Tahiti for a week."

"Yeah, Now I'm in charge."

"I guess I have to send you to Tahiti with her."

"Hey, if you are paying I'm there."

Ray walked closer to Neela and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You know I could just shut you up by just kissing you and doing other things to you the rest of the day."

"I would love to see you try."

Ray started to kiss Neela on her lips with passion and fiery. Her lips parted, inviting him inside, His tongue teased the inside of her mouth as his hands slid down her back she let out a small moan. Ray continued to kiss her down her neck she slid her hands under his shirt, needing to feel his skin beneath her hands. I want to make love to you, Neela.

All of the sudden Neela pushed him back.

"Neela, what happened?"

"Ray, we are acting like two high school kids sneaking around while you're Mum is at work. I want our first time to be special."

"Neela, I…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking I just dreamt of having you in everyway and I could not help to act on my desires."

"Ray, I'm sorry too. I want this too but I just am probably a little scared."

"Are you afraid of me? Neela listen if my situation is too much for you I understand."

"Ray, Would I be here if I was afraid of you and the situation at hand. I'm afraid to lose you again, I'm afraid of giving you my whole heart and something taking that away from me."

"After what happened to both of us, I don't think fate will kick our ass any further." Ray joked

"It's not funny Ray, I am really scared. Any ways how are we suppose to have a relationship if you live here now and I'm in Chicago?"

"Oh."

"What do you mean Oh? Are you planning to stay here or go back Ray?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are not sure? Ray we can't do this. See I knew it. It will never work between us you are have a life here and I…"

"Neela, Shut up!"

Neela looked at Ray with a shock expression.

"Excuse me."

"Shut up Neela, you always have to over analyze everything. I never said I was not going back to Chicago. I said I was not sure, I want to make sure that we have a solid foundation before I make that trip back. We have been through a lot and I want to make sure there will be a us and it will not change once I get to Chicago I also have to start my residency again so before I go back I have a lot of things to do. Neela, I love you very much and I want us to be together so stop worrying so much."

"I'm sorry Ray I can't stop thinking with my head, I need to let my heart lead the way sometimes."

"Neela you are one of the most intelligent women I know but you are well, no offense suck in the love department."

"Hey, no hitting below the belt you wanker."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Said Ray in a joking manner.

"Ray you are certifiable."

"Yeah, well I got to be me."

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you."

"You better."

With that they shared a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few days Ray and Neela did everything together. Neela was with him during his rehab sessions and was very proud at how Ray was progressing. They watched old horror movies together and occasionally caught and episode or two of The World Poker Tournament in between make out sessions on the couch. It was New Year's Eve and Ray had just arrived back for from his last session for the year. On this day he decided to let Neela get some extra sleep. When Ray walked into the house he called neela's name but she did not answer all he saw was a note telling him to go to the back yard. To his surprise Neela had a beautiful picnic set-up in the back yard.

"Wow what is all this?"

"Well, I thought since it was a nice day out we could have lunch here in the back yard."

"That is really cool Neela."

"Thanks, and don't worry I didn't cook. I made a few sandwiches and some lemonade."

"I wasn't worried about your cooking."

"You are such a liar. You hate my cooking Ray."

"I don't hate your cooking; you just need a little more practice. Put it this way once you know how to make my favorite dishes it would be great. Don't worry I'll teach you."

Ray looked at her and noticed her expression changing.

"Hey neel, what's up? Why the long face?"

"Ray, I have to go back to Chicago the day after tomorrow and I still don't know how we are going to have a relationship. You haven't mentioned what you are going to do."

"Neela, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"So believe me when I tell you it will be okay."

"Ray, how can you say that?"

"Trust me Neela, it will. Now let's enjoy your beautiful picnic and tonight I have a surprise of my own for New Year's Eve."

"And what is that kind sir?"

Ray grabbed Neela around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Believe it will be a New Year's you will never forget."

They sat on the benches in the backyard and enjoyed a nice lunch. They sent hours just talking and reminiscing about old times. It was getting late so Ray and Neela returned to their rooms to get ready. About an hour later Ray emerged from his room in a very nice black suit, almost similar to the one he wore to Abby and Luka's wedding.

"Neela, are you ready we are going to be late."

"I'm coming."

Ray had brought Neela a beautiful red strapless dress. The dress fitted in all the right places it was floor length and shimmered from the moon light coming through the window. Her black hair shined as she let it down away from her face. When Ray looked at her he almost lost his balance, she was breathe taking.

"Neela you look absolutely beautiful." Neela smiled at his compliment. Her smile made his heart melt.

"Thank you Ray you look very handsome also."

"I look okay but you, you are breathe taking."

Neela found herself blushing at the way Ray was gushing over her.

"Ray, thank you for this dress it is absolutely beautiful."  
"I was worried you would get upset that I picked out your clothes for you, I just wanted tonight to be a surprise."

"It's okay I love it."

"Your welcome I'll do anything to make you happy Neela."

"You spoil me so much Ray sometimes I feel I don't deserve it."

"Neela, please stop tonight is a special night. A new year and a new start. By the way, Hi my name is Ray Barnett and I would like to know if you would go out with me tonight young lady?"

"Well, I have to think about it."

"Neela!"

"Just kidding, I would love to go out with you, always and forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Ray and Neela had arrived at a very nice and expensive Italian restaurant in downtown baton rouge. Neela was could not believe how beautiful the place was.

"Ray, this place is beautiful. How can you afford this?"

"Neela, I'm not broke you know."

"Ray, don't get me wrong but you have been spending a lot of money lately."

"Thank you my financial advisor, but I am just fine."

"Alright, Rockefeller let's go eat."

They where seated at their table and enjoyed a beautiful quiet dinner. After dinner Ray called for a cab and they headed to the Bluebonnet Swamp Nature Center. Usually, on this night the center would be closed to all visitors but, because Ray is a regular guest he was able to gain a friendship with the keeper of the center. Ray asked to be able to enter the center after hours so he could take Neela on a little private tour of his favorite place.

"Ray, where are we going?"

"I wanted to bring to the place that helped me change my outlook on life."

"Excuse me?"

"Just be quiet and enjoy the ride."

When they arrived Neela still could not understand why they where at this very dark park in the middle of Baton Rouge.

"Ray, it is very dark here are you sure we are at the right place?"

"Yep, come with me."

He lead her through the huge white gate and as soon as they worked in the beautiful lights that adorned the center where all turned on at the same time. Courtesy of the centers keeper. Neela could not believe how this dark scary place she first saw turned into this beautiful light show. As they walked through the center Ray showed her the exact spot where they need to be.

"Ray why did we stop?"

"Well, there are a few things I want to show and give you."

"Ray, please you have given me so much already."

"Neela, trust me I have not given you enough."

"Ray, I love you so much. I thought I lost you forever, I am so happy you gave us a chance and I want to thank you for that."

"I am just happy that you and I can finally be together."

"But, Ray haven't you forgotten a small problem I live in Chicago, and you already told me that you would never go back."

"No, I said I needed things to be worked out before I consider going back. But after this week I think I have everything it figured out."

"Like what?"

Ray took a step back and turned to the benches opposite of them he asked Neela to sit with him. He looked at his watch and it was two minutes to midnight. He knew the time was right to do what he set out to do.

"Neela, I used to come here to think all the time, and the day I found out what had happened to you I thought I was going to lose my mind. I felt hopeless I wanted to be there for you but I couldn't. But, it did make me stronger I fought to get up and walk again. I did that not only for me but for you I wanted to be there for you and love you and take care of you."

"Ray" Neela interrupted.

"Wait let me finish, I love you with all my heart you complete who I am even when you get on my nerves. But I need you to understand I will never leave you. And with that I ask one question."

"What is it?"

Just as the clock hit 12 midnight, New Years 2008 Ray took Neela's hand.

"Dr. Neela Rasgostra, will you take me Dr. Raymond Barnett to be your husband?"

At that moment Ray showed Neela the beautiful 2carat diamond ring that shined brightly as the moon cascaded over it.

"Yes, Yes, Yes."

With that Neela gave Ray a hug and a passionate kiss, but something put a damper in Neela's happiness. The idea of Ray not going to Chicago.

"Neela, I know what you are thinking, how if you live in Chicago and I am here. Well, I am not going to pressure you to live here that will ultimately be your choice. But I do have another surprise now close your eyes."

With that Ray handed Neela three sets of forms. 1. A one way airline ticket to Chicago 2. The letter reinstating him to the residency program at County, and 3.A new lease to a new apartment near the hospital.

"Ray what are these?"

"Well, it looks like I'll going back to Chicago with you when you leave."

"You are but I thought"

"Didn't I tell you to trust me; well I told you everything will fall into place."

"But, how did you do all of this?"

"Well, when I went back to Chicago to see you I was there for about two days…"

"Two days and you waited so long to come see me."

"Yeah, I know I actually did see you, when I went to look at the apartment I saw you walking to the train I wanted to call your name but I figured it would have ruined the whole surprise. I had accepted the apartment that day and the next day I spoke to the new ER chief and he granted me back to the residency program. I'll only be doing part-time but I think I can manage. I received the papers from Pratt yesterday."

"This is wonderful, we can be together always."

"I have the lease to the apartment but I need you if you want to sign it."

"You want to live together again?"

"Well, I think so I will be marrying you soon so I think it will be okay."  
"Yeah, I think so."

They both gave each other loving hugs and kissed and wished each other Happy New Year.


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter is considered Rated M. Please be advised**

Ray and Neela headed back to the house so they could complete their romantic evening. On the way Neela remembered about Jacy.

"Ray, what about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"You'll be leaving her alone."

"Neela, my mom has been living alone for a long time, and we talked about it and I told her that this was something I really had to do and she agreed."

"So she knew about all this?"

"Yep, every detail. Why you think I sent her to Tahiti, if she would have stayed here she would have given the surprise away."

"Ray you are so sneaky."

"Well, I do try."

When Neela and Ray finally arrived to the house they could not keep their hands off of each other. From the cab ride back, to when opening the front door, to their way into Ray's bedroom it was consent passionate kissing. Neela sat down on the bed and looked up at him. Their eyes meant and a brief moment of silence overwhelmed them. Ray leaned down and kissed her softly as he stuck her hair. He places his hands on her cheeks and started to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Neela, I haven't done this in a long time especially with prosthetics, I am afraid that will not be able to satisfy you."

"Ray, you are satisfaction enough. We can try it nice and slow."

Ray sat next to Neela on the bed. Neela stood up and look down at Ray. She started to kiss nice and slow, biting his lower lip making him moan with excitement of what is to come. He places his arms around her waist. Neela started to run her fingers through his hair, down his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly she worked the buttons as she continues to kiss him. When his shirt was finally open she started to work her lips down his face, his neck leaving little bit marks. Ray just sat there unable to leave his trance, all he has wanted to happen is finally happening to them. Neela started to kiss his chest, biting each nipple to feel him harder, and harder. She worked her way to his stomach, with her hands she started to open his belt buckle. She opens his trousers and started to rub her hands inside his pants. Feeling his ecstasy rise. Ray rose up a little to help Neela lower his pants. She did not want to bring unease to Ray because of his prosthetics, so she lowered it just a little above the knees. She stood up and started to pull away from Ray. She turned to her side and guided Ray's hands to the side of her dress. Ray started to unzip her dress. When Ray finished Neela allowed the dress to fall off her, the only thing she was wearing was a black lace panty and a pair of sheer thigh high stockings and red stiletto heels. She started to walk up closer, it was enough he need to grab her around the waist. Ray started to kiss Neela stomach as she ached her back as his mouth reach to beginning of her panties. He brought his hands softly to her panty line; he started to pull down the side of her underwear, until she finally removed them. Ray caressed her hips and her legs. He passed his hands down between her legs opening them slightly. He started to kiss Neela inside her thigh, we worked his way to taste her with his tongue slowly licking, and kissing her middle. Neela could not stop the excitement, lust and ecstasy she was feeling. Neela could not take it anymore she straddled him she slowly lowered herself down feeling him enter her. They both started to groan and moan in ecstasy.

"Oh, yes Neela you feel so good."

Neela, started move herself up and down slowly as Ray held on to her waist he passed his hands up her stomach and started to rub on her breast. The lust took over them both the slow motion intensified with every stroke. Over and over they called out each others names. They finally felt each other climax. With that Ray laid his head on Neela chest as she wrapped her arms around Ray's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh, just thinking."

"You are still have time to think even with everything that just happened? What could you have possibly been thinking about?"  
"This has been the best Christmas wish ever."

FIN

_**I am sorry for the long delay I hope you enjoyed it and I love all the reviews. I will try to finish "Blind Date" very soon, and continue with "I Need You". I am also finishing up a few possible one-shots so I hope to have you all read my other stories. **_

_**Thank you**_


End file.
